megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shibuya
Shibuya (渋谷) is a recurring location in the series. It is located in Tokyo, Japan. History is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo, Japan. As of 2008, it had an estimated population of 208,371 and a density of 13,540 persons per km². The total area is 15.11 km². The name "Shibuya" is also used to refer to the central business district of Shibuya Ward, which surrounds Shibuya Station, one of Tokyo's busiest railway stations. Shibuya is known as one of the fashion centers of Japan, particularly for young people, and as a major nightlife area. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Shibuya is located atop a plateau, which is accessible through a tunnel in Roppongi. Balam is the head of a cult in the city and has bewitched the residents into revering him. The hero can only battle him if his intelligence is 7 or higher. He drops the Moon Pillar upon defeat. An old man in the area will give the hero the Water Talisman after the heroine rubs his back. The Intelligence Building, a facility heavily guarded by robots, is located here, where the hero can play Devil Busters again and acquire the Devil Analyzer for his COMP upon completion. If the hero has received the Amitabha's Might from a priest in Ginza, he can gain the Kuchinawa Sword by circling around the Hachiko statue three times and then facing it. Doing so teleports him to a small island in the Expanse, where he finds Naga with a sword embedded in its back, pinning it to the ground. By helping the demon, the hero receives the Kuchinawa Sword and the option to recruit the Naga. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' After hearing about a bloody riot taking place at Yoyogi Park the protagonist decides to check it out. While trying to sneak into the closed park he meets an occult magazine writer named Hijiri who talks about two opposing cults. After The Conception, Shibuya becomes a neutral city where demons and souls congregate. The Demi-fiend can meet Jack Frost here and also finds out that Chiaki Hayasaka survived the Conception. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Shibuya has been overrun with crystalline structures, which can be seen all over the ruins of the city. The crystals began forming with the appearance of the Obelisk at the city's center, not long after the construction of Shinjuku Babel. Shibuya links to Shinjuku Babel to the north and Shinagawa to the south. Celu Tower is located in the south-west towards the exit to Shinagawa and Shibuya Quartz is found in the centre in between the 901 and the Obelisk. The entrance to the Subway is found further east of Quartz, where a statue of Hachiko and a special plasma that may contain a Blade of the Thunder God is located. Many Fairy and Jirae demons are found throughout Shibuya, as well as Harpies and two of the Harpy sisters, Ocypete and Kelaino. Accomplished variations of Knockers, Hua Po, Sudama, Dwarves and Oberon and the three Harpy sisters, including Aello, can be found occassionally. A special Lucky Titania variation is also found occassionally. Like in Ichigaya and Nakano, Shibuya has several field bosses based on the Obelisk. Embodiment of Form boss variations of Angel, Baphomet and Artemis can be fought at certain coordinates. Baphomet also spawns several Bicorn along with it. A special field boss, the Mad Avatar Raphael can be found in the central road to Shinagawa, east of Celu Tower. He comes accompanied with several Embodiment of Form Angels and Powers, as well as Deformed Powers. His appearance in Shibuya is announced as a booming voice resonates throughout the entire field. Should the player have accepted a certain quest from a Templar Knight in front of Arcadia in Shinagawa, defeating Raphael is required to complete it. Reporting the Mad Avatar Raphael's defeat back to the Templar Knight will grant the player Raphael's plug-in. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Found in the Roppongi Region, the city had been revamped by the Ashura-kai into the major meeting ground for demons wanting Red Pills. Special parties for them and guest humans are hosted at Club Milton until recently, where Koga Saburo has forced them to halt such activities. The underground district is larger than in other districts, being divided into several sections. Flynn and his fellow Samurai enter Shibuya after being informed that Tayama would like to meet with them following the recovery of three allies from Kagome Tower. Upon arrival, they receive a transmission from Tayama on their Gauntlets. Tayama directs the Samurai to meet a contact at Club Milton, bargaining with the life of a fellow Samurai whom he had captured. Meeting the contact at Club Milton, he reveals that the Ashura-kai wish to have Koga Saburo slain. Following the battle against Koga Saburo, the contact tells the Samurai that Tayama has agreed to meet with them at the Hills building in Roppongi. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Shibuya is the second location that Nanashi and company must battle Shesha. ''Persona 5'' Shibuya is one of first three movable areas on Tokyo map at the beginning of the game. It is where Munehisa Iwai's Untouchable airsoft shop, Underground Shopping Mall, one of the Gigolo arcades, Toyo Cinemas movie theater, Protein Lovers gym, Scarlet video rental shop, Big Bang Burger, Diner, Wilton Hotel, and one of the Velvet Room entrances are located. When Mementos is fused with the real world, Shibuya turns into an apocalyptic wasteland, and it acts as the location for the last dungeon of the game. The specific region in Shibuya is based around Hachikō-mae Square , a popular meeting spot with a bronze statue honoring , the Japanese dog famous for its loyalty to his owner, for whom he continued to wait for over nine years after their death. It's referred to as "Buchiko" in-game. The protagonist can read a book titled 'Buchiko's Story', which boosts their Kindness. Another landmark is the AOGAERU tourist office , the green train next to which Toranosuke Yoshida holds his speeches. However, it's said that the train will be moved out of Tokyo as part of the Shibuya redevelopment project.The green train located in front of Shibuya Station since 2006 - and used as an information center - will be moved out of Tokyo as part of the Shibuya redevelopment project. Many Japanese social media users are expressing sadness over losing one of the icons of Hachiko Square., Tokyo Fashion (@TokyoFashion, February 9, 2020) It will be relocated to from late May to early June in 2020.https://www.facebook.com/shibuya.city/posts/603074946955431 渋谷区（city_shibuya） (@shibuya.city, February 12, 2020) Another spot is , a department store referred to as Shibuya 705 in-game. ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' In preparation for the Phantom Thieves' summer vacation, the protagonist, Morgana and Ryuji Sakamoto travel back to Shibuya for camping tools. There, they find out about an idol known as Alice Hiiragi hosting an event near Shibuya 705, who has abnormal popularity in Shibuya. Shibuya is one of the locations that have a Jail, with Alice Hiiragi being its King. Having the Shadows steal the hearts of its masses after luring them in Shibuya's Jail leads them to fall in fervor with her, and the Phantom Thieves decide to defeat her. ''Devil Survivor'' Shibuya is the location where the protagonist, Yuzu, and Atsuro meet on the Day Before and where they first use the altered COMPs received from Naoya. Upon activation, the Demon Summoning Program summons three demons that they must form a contract with. Each day during the Tokyo Lockdown, the party returns here to sleep in a shelter at night. Shibuya is also the location of Miyashita Park, where the party discovers Mari is being stalked by the vampire Kudlak. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Shibuya is a central location in the game, as well as the location of several key story events such as a concert put on by the pop singer Kiria that is interrupted by the arrival of hostile Mirages. The Shibuya 106 Building (a fictional stand-in for the 109 Building) becomes the entrance one of the game's Idolaspheres, while another Idolasphere entrance opens in the Central City region of the map. Overall, Shibuya is the largest explorable overworld area in the game. Shibuya is also home to shops that the player's party can visit including Hee Ho Mart, Carabia Jewelry, and Cafe Seiren. Uzume Lesson Studio, a key story location, is visited to kick off each chapter. Certain sidestories in the game also require exploring Shibuya to find specific locations or items. Shops ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Items= |-| Swords= |-| Daggers= |-| Blunt= |-| Rifles= |-| Bazookas= |-| Machine guns= |-| Bullets= |-| Head= |-| Body= |-| Legs= |-| Acc.= Treasures ''Megami Tensei II'' * Temple 1F - Anamiran, Amethyst (Gem Room) * Temple 2F - Falcon Eyes ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Pre-Conception: *Yoyogi Park - Ayakashi Monthly Post-Conception: *Shibuya - Dis-Charm(x2) & 1,000 Macca Demons ''Megami Tensei II'' * Tan boxes indicate bosses. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Jirae |Sudama |19 |178 |90 | | | | | | | | |22 |20 |20 |27 |22 |- |Fairy |Goblin |24 |282 |63 | | | | | | | | |34 |30 |23 |27 |22 |- |Snake |Vouivre |26 |148 |163 | | | |Nu | | | | |25 |28 |37 |24 |34 |- |Food |Kuda |28 |233 |118 | | | |Rp | | | | |31 |28 |28 |38 |31 |- |Night |Incubus |28 |315 |71 | | | | | | | | |39 |35 |27 |31 |25 |- |Wood |Skogsra |29 |160 |178 | |Nu | | | | | | |28 |31 |40 |26 |37 |- |Undead |Zombie |30 |331 |75 | | | | | | | |Nu |42 |37 |29 |33 |27 |- |Drake |Basilisk |30 |245 |126 | | | | | | | |Nu |33 |30 |30 |40 |33 |- |Yoma |Dis |30 |165 |181 | | | | | | | | |29 |32 |42 |27 |38 |- |Beast |Hairy Jack |31 |340 |76 | | | | | | | | |43 |38 |29 |34 |28 |- |Fairy |Setanta |32 |347 |79 | | | | | |Rp | | |44 |39 |30 |35 |28 |- |Horde |Fairy Horde |35 |726 |327 | | | | | | | | |43 |47 |58 |41 |54 |- |Fairy |Kelpie |36 |282 |144 | | | | | | | | |39 |36 |36 |47 |39 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Ghost |Churel |32 |230 |192 | | | | | | |Wk |Nu |24 |31 |52 |40 |42 |- |Fallen |Ose |32 |345 |106 | | | | | | | |Rs |52 |33 |24 |40 |40 |- |Night |Lilim |33 |236 |196 | | | |Wk | |Nu | | |25 |32 |54 |36 |43 |- |Vermin |Okiku-Mushi |34 |332 |155 | |Rs | |Wk |Nu |Wk |Wk | |35 |58 |29 |37 |37 |- |Beast |Nekomata |35 |293 |156 | | |Rs |Wk |Wk |Nu | | |38 |38 |32 |53 |47 |- |Fairy |Setanta |35 |340 |113 | | | | |Wk |Nu | |Wk |57 |36 |26 |43 |43 |- |Horde |Blizzard Horde |34 |959 |501 | | |Wk |Dr | | | | |33 |40 |62 |44 |51 |- |Tyrant |Balor |36 |408 |116 | |Rs |Nu |Wk | |Rs | | |58 |37 |32 |34 |44 |- |Foul |Mad Gasser |37 |306 |163 | | | | | | |Wk |Rs |39 |39 |33 |55 |49 |- |Ghost |Enku |38 |264 |219 | | |Nu |Wk | |Wk |Wk |Nu |28 |36 |61 |40 |49 |- |Food |Hare of Inaba |38 |313 |167 | |Wk |Wk | | | | | |40 |40 |34 |57 |51 |- |Fallen |Orias |38 |329 |121 | | |Rs |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |47 |44 |46 |49 |39 |- |Spirit |Wicker Man |38 |329 |151 | | |Wk | |Wk | |Wk |Rs |47 |44 |43 |44 |42 |- |Night |Kaiwan |39 |350 |170 | | | |Wk | | |Wk |Nu |41 |41 |35 |58 |52 |- |Wilder |Nue |39 |404 |124 | |Wk | | |Rs |Wk | | |62 |34 |36 |39 |48 |- |Horde |Inferno Horde |38 |1,061 |451 | | |Dr |Wk | | | | |51 |51 |51 |51 |51 |} Gallery References Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations Category:Devil Survivor Locations Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Locations